


Always There for You

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: Takes place after Chapter 9 but a bit before the events of 10.Robin goes to find Chrom to see how he was holding up, which ends with a sword in his arm and coming to terms with the situation.





	Always There for You

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 9!  
> If you don't want to be spoiled the click off.
> 
> This is a late birthday gift for a friend of mine. Hope you all enjoy!

They failed. They actually failed and Gangrel won! "We need to GO! NOW!" Basilio shouted. Right, they were still in Plegia. Yet Robin couldn't move no matter how much he willed his body. He knew that he was in some type of paralyzed state, and it scared him a bit.

"Hey, you still with us?" Cordelia was in front of him now. Robin could only stare at the Pegasus Knight. 

"C-can't m-move." Cori nodded and grabbed the Tactician by his arms and helped him mount her pegasus. "Hold on tight." She commanded once on. Robin hesitated. Cordelia grabbed his hands and pulled them around her waist.  
"It's fine. Just don't move them any farther up or down." He nodded. The trip from there was a blur; though the wind was helping him regain his senses.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they landed Robin had mostly regained his bearings. He looked around over the battered army. Maribelle and the new recruit Libra where going around like madmen healing anyone they could with their staffs. Other members had bandages in their hands helping patch up anyone who wasn't in desperate need of a staff. Lissa was off to the side, quiet with tears streaming down her face. Lon'qu only a few feet from her. There was someone missing. Robin approached Lissa cautiously and knelt beside her. Slowly he put his hands on her folded ones. When she didn't pull away he started to talk.

"Lissa?" Robin spoke in a low voice. The young princess slowly turned her head a little to look at the silver-haired male. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Yes?" her voice was small.

"How you holding up pigtails?" he asked, empathizing the word pigtails. Lissa gave a small smile at the ridiculous nickname. "I'm holding," she whispered. Robin gave a small smile. "How about you?"

"I'll be fine Lissa, but where is Chrom?"  
"Oh. I think I saw him storm off in that direction about 3 to 5 minutes ago. Fredrick went with him." The Tactician looked to where she was pointing.  
"Thank you." But before he could even stand to leave Lissa grabbed his left arm. "Careful. Chrom was really upset when he left. And when he's upset he gets defensive and he lets his anger take over."  
"Don't worry Lissa, but thank you. Just try to relax for a bit okay." she gave him a reassuring smile before he ran off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It didn't take Robin long to find the two men. In fact, all he had to do was follow the sound of passing footprints and the constant phrase of "Milord, please calm down." Fredrick. Definitely Fredrick.

Robin turned the corner to see that Fredrick was standing in his usual soldier pose; though there were visible bandages on his right hand and one around his head. "Milord, please sit. You're still injured, let me help you." Robin looked pass the Knight to see the young prince, no Exault. Right, Chrom was now Exault because they, no, because Robin failed. Chrom looked like how most of the army did. Some of his clothing ripped, armor bent, many cuts (though none of them looked life-threatening), and even from where he was standing Robin could see a stream of what could only be blood trailing from Chrom's forehead down the right side of his face.

"No Fredrick, I'm fine. If you really want to help me, then please leave me alone right now." Chrom's reply held a slight hint of bitterness in it.

The Knight sighs, "You know I can't Milord. As a Knight, it is my duty to stay by royal side. Especially now that you are..."  
"DON'T say it!" Chrom cut him off. "I know what you're about to say, but please Fredrick don't speak another word." Of course, Robin having known the Knight's personality, Fredrick wasn't going to stop. He and Lissa both joked one day that the only way Fredrick was going to go down was either by protecting Chrom or his need to always bring up the truth at the wrong moment. This was one of those moments.

"I only say the truth, Milord. Something that you need to except. And..."

"Fredrick." Chrom was growing angrier and Robin can sense the pain he's feeling. This made him want to yell at the Fredrick to stop, but of course, he knew he wouldn't. Maybe that was the reason why he stood quite.

"The truth is..."

"I'm warning you!" Oh no. That's not a good tone.

"That since Lady Emmeryn is gone, you are now Exault!" Time froze at that moment. Then everything went into high gear.

Robin doesn't know exactly what happened next. He remembers the argument and seeing Chrom's hand slowly going to grip Falchion's hilt. Now said sword was sliced into the side of his left arm and Fredrick on the ground with an appalled look on his face. Robin looked at Chrom, horror, sorrow, guilt, and surprise shown bright in his ocean blue eyes. It burned. His arm burned. It felt like fire was coming from the sword and entering his body. He didn't let the pain show.

"Fredrick, head back to the others." ordered the Tactician. "But..."  
"We will join you all in a few." Robin turned his head and gave him a reassuring smile. The Knight slowly got to his feet giving a quick glance before leaving.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once he was sure that they were alone, Robin gave into the pain and fell to his knees. "Robin?!" Chrom shouted as he worked on quickly removing the blade from his friend's arm, letting the legendary sword drop to his side as he too fell to his knees.

Robin clutched his hand over the wound and unintentionally squeezed it. Bad idea! The pain only intensified. "Oh God!" The heat was so intense that he swore his blood was now lava. His vision started to become foggy.

"Robin!" the Tactician felt someone pull him close. "Oh God, oh God! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," Their voice was panic, "DAMMIT stay with me!" Chrom's voice was breaking. Right, Chrom was there. "Can you hear me?" Robin nodded weakly. Slowly he lifted his head to look at his friend, giving him an obviously forced smile.

"H-Hey," his voice coming out more strained then he wishes.  
"You're insane ya know?" Chrom asks as tears continued escaping his eyes.  
"Yes. You've told me multiple times." Robin says as he wipes Chrom tears. Wincing at the pain from his left arm the burning feeling now subsiding.  
Chrom frowns. "I'm sorry," his voice is sad while he looks at the wound he made.  
"Don't..." Robin started.  
"NO! If I was more in control of my emotion then this wouldn't have happened."  
"I CHOOSE to take that hit!" Silence fell between the two men. Chrom stared that the Tactician still in his arms. Never did Robin raise his voice like that outside of battle. "I made that choice."  
"Still..." Chrom looked down. Robin placed his hand on the blue-haired man's cheek. Chrom looked down at him; neither one moved. "Robin?" The Tactician was silent as he brought their lips together. The kiss was soft and too short for both of their likings.

"You talk too much," Robin spoke, a light blush on forming on his face. "And besides, this is all my fault anyway." Chrom gave him a confused look but didn't say anything. "It was my plan that failed." The silver-haired man continued. "The goal was to save your sister, not let her and even more innocent people die!" The sight of the Royal Peguses Knights falling from the sky one by one will always haunt his thoughts. "None of this is your fault, its mine. Any punishment you want to give, or if you need to take your anger out on anyone, take it out on me! I deserve every ounce of it!" Robin's head was now down, tears streaming from his eyes. "I-I am so, so sorry Chrom."

The arms around him tighten bringing him much closer than before. Robin looked up in surprise, but before he could speak Chrom caught his lips. This time the kiss was deeper, longer, and even better than the first one. Robin's hands found their way to Chrom's chest and gripped the fabric beneath.  
"No one would have guessed that any of that would happen, okay?" Chrom spoked when they parted giving them a little bit of space so he can look Robin in the eyes. "So don't blame yourself."  
"Chrom." The young Exault pulled the Tactician close to him again, resting his chin on the top of his head.  
"I'm scared."  
"I know, but we'll make it through together. I'm always here for you Chrom."  
"I know you are. Thank you, Robin."


End file.
